gameofthronesfandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Bronn
Bronn is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He initially appeard as a recurring character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Jerome Flynn and debuts in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Bronn is a skilled and dangerous sellsword who comes to prominence when he champions for Tyrion Lannister in his trial by combat in the Eyrie. Bronn subsequently enters Tyrion's service as his bodyguard and enforcer. While Bronn begins as a common and obscure mercenary, over the course of the narrative his fortunes continue to gradually rise. Bronn is briefly appointed Commander of the City Watch in King's Landing when Tyrion is acting Hand in Season 2. He is then rewarded with a knighthood for the vital role he performed during the Battle of the Blackwater, taking on the formal name "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater". His status in Westerosi society rises even further when he is betrothed to Lollys Stokeworth, though the betrothal is annulled and he is sent to Dorne with Jaime Lannister to rescue Myrcella Baratheon from the vengeful family of Oberyn Martell. He is poisoned by Tyene Sand and almost dies, but survives and is allowed to leave Dorne. Biography Background Bronn is a sellsword; a mercenary soldier whose service as a warrior is for hire. Not much is known about his past or family; Both his parents beat him, and his nose was accidentally broken when his mother hit him with kitchenware, which she had meant for Bronn's younger brother. When Tyrion Lannister introduced him to Tywin Lannister, Bronn said that his father is no one Lord Tywin would know. During a drinking game with Tyrion and Shae, Bronn claims that he killed a woman before he was 12 years old, though it was in self-defense as she was attacking him with an axe. Bronn also confirmed Tyrion's claim that Bronn has been beyond the Wall. When asked why he was there, he bluntly answers that it was "work"."Baelor" Season 1 Bronn is staying at the Crossroads Inn when Tyrion Lannister arrives. He volunteers to give up his room to Tyrion in return for gold. Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel take Tyrion prisoner before he can fulfil the promise."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Bronn accompanies Catelyn and Tyrion's party to the Vale of Arryn and listens to Tyrion promising a handsome reward to any man who helps him. Along the way they are attacked by hill tribesmen, and Bronn holds his own in the skirmish, killing several opponents. Both Tyrion and Catelyn take note of his prowess in combat."The Wolf and the Lion" In the Eyrie Tyrion attempts to prove his innocence and demands a trial by combat. He desperately asks for someone to fight for him and, to the surprise of all, Bronn steps forward to accept. Bronn kills Lady Lysa Arryn's champion, Ser Vardis Egen, proving Tyrion's innocence according to Westerosi custom. Bronn defeats Vardis by relying on his speed against the armored but slow knight, and fights dirty by throwing obstacles in the way. Once Bronn has exhausted Vardis, he moves in for the kill, then throws his corpse out the Moon Door. Bronn then departs the Eyrie with Tyrion. Lady Lysa rages that Bronn does not fight honorably. Bronn nods in agreement, and wryly notes that Ser Vardis did."A Golden Crown" During their crossing of the mountains, Bronn establishes some ground rules with Tyrion, stating that he is not Tyrion's friend or his sworn sword, and is only working for him for the money. Tyrion accepts the situation and promises to beat any attempt to buy Bronn's loyalty. Bronn and Tyrion camp in the Vale and are caught by Shagga and his Stone Crows. Bronn is prepared to fight but Tyrion wins over Shagga and the other hill tribes to his cause with promises of weapons and autonomy from the Eyrie."The Pointy End" Tyrion takes his growing entourage to the Lannister army's camp in the Riverlands. Tyrion's father Tywin invaded the Riverlands following Tyrion's capture because they are Catelyn's homeland. When Bronn is introduced to Tywin he quips that Tywin wouldn't have met his father, which Ser Kevan Lannister seems to find amusing but Tywin does not. Shagga demands that Tyrion fight alongside the hill tribes until his debt is paid and Tywin agrees. Bronn finds Tyrion a whore named Shae amongst the camp-followers. The three of them play drinking games on the eve of the Battle of the Green Fork. Bronn reveals that his parents beat him, that he killed for the first time before the age of twelve (a woman who attacked him with an axe), and that he has been beyond the Wall. Bronn awakens to find the opposing army almost upon them. Bronn rouses Tyrion and advises him on how to survive. This proves unnecessary when Tyrion is accidentally knocked unconscious by his own men during the rush to the fight. When Tyrion awakens after the battle, Bronn glibly tells him that they won. Bronn later accompanies Tyrion to King's Landing when he is named acting Hand of the King."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Bronn remains the personal bodyguard of Tyrion Lannister when he takes up his position as acting Hand of the King to Joffrey Baratheon."The North Remembers" Tyrion rewards the sellsword's loyalty by making him commander of the City Watch, having ousted his treacherous predecessor by sending him to the Wall."The Night Lands" Tyrion tests the loyalty of the small council by feeding them different versions of a planned marriage alliance involving his niece Myrcella Baratheon. Grand Maester Pycelle proves untrustworthy by revealing the specifics of his version to Queen Regent Cersei Lannister. Tyrion has Bronn and Timett arrest Pycelle and orders Bronn to cut off the old man's beard, which he does."What is Dead May Never Die" Tyrion clashes with King Joffrey when his nephew orders the public beating of Sansa Stark following the defeat of House Lannister of the Battle of Oxcross. When Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard accuses Tyrion of threatening the King, Tyrion orders Bronn to kill Ser Meryn should he speak again. After the ordeal, Bronn suggests that Joffrey is so spiteful because he is "all backed up" and would benefit from sexual release. Tyrion sends him two prostitutes as a gift, but the plan backfires when Joffrey forces one to viciously beat the other with his stag head scepter and then show Tyrion what he has done."Garden of Bones" Tyrion learns about Cersei's plans to use wildfire against King Stannis Baratheon from his newest pawn, Ser Lancel Lannister, and humiliates Lancel by ordering him to tell Bronn to kill him should anything happen to Tyrion. Bronn accompanies Tyrion to the Alchemists' Guild and criticizes Cersei's plan to use wildfire as catapult ammunition because of the risk of accidentally burning down the city, clashing with Wisdom Hallyne in the process. Bronn also informs Tyrion that the smallfolk believe that he is manipulating Joffrey and blame him for the ills of the city."The Ghost of Harrenhal" King Joffrey triggers a citywide riot when protestors throw excrement at him by demanding that his guards kill them all. Bronn's men are hard pressed to restore order, and several goldcloaks and the High Septon are killed."The Old Gods and the New" ".]] Bronn achieves a marked reduction in crime by culling the city's known thieves but clashes with Tyrion over the brutality of his methods. Tyrion enlists Bronn to help plan the defense of King's Landing against an impending attack by King Stannis Baratheon. Bronn is dismissive of Tyrion's reliance on books and warns that food is the most important commodity in a siege, speaking from personal experience, hence why he rounded up all the known thieves--to prevent them stealing all the food."The Prince of Winterfell" . ]] Just before the Battle of the Blackwater, Bronn is drinking and singing "The Rains of Castamere" with the Lannister troops. Bronn tells the prostitute Armeca about the several times he has broken his nose. Sandor Clegane's entrance silences the men. Bronn welcomes the Hound and his companion and offers to buy them drinks. Sandor begins to challenge Bronn, joking that he believes he is a "hard man." Sandor tries to degrade Bronn, and he retaliates with light humor. Just as it seems a fight may break out between Bronn and Sandor, the bells ring out to announce the arrival of Stannis' fleet. Bronn meets Tyrion in the Throne Room to say farewell and then goes out of the city to the shores of the Blackwater Bay. When Tyrion signals him from the city walls, he fires a flaming arrow into the wildfire they have leaked into the bay. His shot triggers a devastating explosion that destroys much of Stannis' fleet. Bronn returns to the city walls, arriving in time to save Sandor with a well-shot arrow when Sandor freezes from the sight of a soldier on fire during the fighting. Bronn is left outside the walls when Sandor and his men retreat. After the battle, Bronn is dismissed from his post as commander of the City Watch, as part of Lord Tywin "setting things back to order" as he sees it."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Bronn is knighted by King Joffrey himself as a reward for the vital role he played in the Battle of the Blackwater. He now styles himself as "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater", and while possessing no lands, wealth, or title, this drastically elevates his social standing - and in his mind, his pay. He tells Tyrion that he still thinks of him a friend, but he is still a sellsword, and as a knight Tyrion should pay him double what he used to."Valar Dohaeris" After he finishes recuperating, Tyrion sends Podrick Payne to summon Bronn so he can continue to provide him with protection, fearing that whoever ordered Ser Mandon Moore to try to kill him during the battle will try to finish the job. Podrick interupts Bronn as he is celebrating his promotion to knighthood - by enjoying the services of the prostitute Mirelle. Annoyed, Bronn comes with Podrick to Tyrion's chambers. By chance, Queen Cersei had come to pay Tyrion a visit shortly before Bronn arrived, and brought two Kingsguard in tow. Bronn finds them guarding the door to Tyrion's chamber and flippantly mocks them by calling them incorrect names. When Ser Meryn Trant corrects him, Bronn reveals that he is himself now a knight. Trant is incredulous, so Bronn has Podrick confirm that "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater" was just knighted by the king himself. Trant dismissively says that Bronn is an upjumped cutthroat and nothing more. Bronn nonchalantly admits this is exactly what he is, but returns the insult by calling out Meryn for what he really is: a "Grub in fancy armor" with more experience at beating up little girls than at fighting men. Bronn then insists that they let him enter the room, but Meryn warns that if he puts a hand on the door, he'll lose the hand. As they are about to fight Cersei emerges from Tyrion's chambers and takes Trant with her. Bronn accompanies Tyrion and Podrick back to the brothel owned by Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish after Tyrion is promoted to Master of Coin to retrieve the financial record books which Littlefinger keeps there. While there, Tyrion rewards Podrick for saving his life during the Battle of the Blackwater by hiring the services of not one but three prostitutes for him, each of which boast some special skill. Bronn advises Podrick to pace himself. Later, Tyrion reviews the records, and explains to Bronn that not all is as Baelish would like the court to think. Bronn asks if he thinks Littlefinger has been embezzling money, but Tyrion says the problem is more that he's been borrowing all of it from anywhere he can. Littlefinger always acted like he was a financial genius who could raise money seemingly out of nowhere, but in reality the Iron Throne is heavily in debt, and Littlefinger procured enough money to balance the books every year by borrowing massive sums of money from Lord Tywin and from foreign banks to whom the crown owes millions. Bronn points out that Tywin's own grandson Joffrey is now sitting on the throne, so he might be willing to forgive the debts that the crown owes House Lannister (seeing as, for all practical purposes, Joffrey is a puppet of House Lannister). Tyrion says that Bronn is naive if he thinks Tywin will simply forget a debt. Bronn says he isn't used to borrowing money and he isn't familiar with the rules, so Tyrion explains that basically, you lend someone money, and after an agreed upon amount of time, they pay it back with interest. Bronn asks what happens if you don't pay the loan back, but Tyrion says you have to. Bronn pointedly asks again what happens if you don't pay the money back, to which Tyrion explains that no one will give you loans again. Regardless, Tyrion isn't worried about the debts to his father, so much as he's worried about the debts to foreign banks, particularly the Iron Bank of Braavos, the largest bank in the Free Cities. Tyrion warns Bronn that when debtors to the Iron Bank cannot repay their loans, the Iron Bank will first refuse to give out new loans, and ultimately support rebellions against them. Tyrion fears that if they can't repay the debt, the Iron Bank will eventually cut them off and start supporting Robb Stark or Stannis Baratheon. Podrick then returns, with the money Tyrion gave him to pay the prostitutes. Tyrion is concerned that he lost heart and fled, but Pod innocently says he did "all sorts of things" with the prostitutes - they simply refused his offer of payment. Impressed that not one, but three prostitutes enjoyed Pod so much they would provide their services for free, Tyrion and Bronn ask Pod to explain in detail what transpired, so they can take "copious notes"."Walk of Punishment" Tyrion is not at all amused when his father announces that he plans to force him to marry Sansa Stark in order to secure the Lannisters' control over the North when they eventually win the war. Bronn points out to Tyrion that he can easily wed Sansa and get a son and heir from her to placate his father, then just continue to have sex with Shae in private, thereby getting two women and a kingdom to rule for himself. However, Tyrion is concerned his mistress isn't going to be so willing to go along with that plan and is less than enthusiastic about having a wife, a mistress, and the entire North despising him. Bronn points out that Tyrion is wasting his time trying to be universally loved. Tyrion's fears prove accurate as Shae bluntly tells him that she will no longer sleep with him after he weds Sansa."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Bronn attends Tyrion's wedding to Sansa Stark, as well as the subsequent feast. Unable or unwilling to spend the money to obtain better clothing, Bronn simply wears his regular badly-worn leather jerkin."Second Sons" Season 4 Bronn is present with Podrick and Tyrion to welcome all the embassy of nobles from Dorne who have come to King's Landing for the royal wedding. Bronn wonders why they sent Tyrion to welcome the prince of Dorne, and Tyrion explains that there is bad blood between the Lannisters and Martells. Bronn supposes this means that Tywin's reasoning is that if the Martells have come to spill Lannister blood, Tyrion is expendable. They greet the embassy but find that rather than the elderly Prince Doran Martell, his hot-headed younger brother Prince Oberyn Martell has come in his stead, and that Oberyn already entered the city before dawn. Tyrion correctly guesses that Oberyn will be relaxing from his journey in a local brothel. Tyrion and Bronn arrive as Oberyn is arguing with two Lannister soldiers. Oberyn asks if Bronn is Tyrion's hired killer, and Bronn casually admits that it started that way, but he's a knight now. Oberyn asks how that came about, to which Bronn surmises that he supposes he must have killed the right people. Oberyn is amused at his honesty."Two Swords" Bronn is asked by Tyrion to help train Jaime's left hand in combat. He meets the Lord Commander on the riverside of the Red Keep where Bronn insisted that they duel with sparring swords. Bronn uses his skills to outwit Jaime, but he becomes more competent later on. Simultaneous to the wedding celebrations, Bronn is asked by Tyrion to find a ship for Shae to travel to Pentos. At the wedding, Tyrion is worried Shae would be uncooperative, but Bronn assured him that everything had been sorted and Shae was safely away from the capital city."The Lion and the Rose' Following Joffrey's assasination and Tyrion being accused of his murder, Tyrion tells Pod to fetch Bronn, but Pod says that Bronn is under investigation. During a sword training sparring session on the Red Keep's riverside, Bronn implores Jaime to visit his brother in the dungeon. He tells him that Tyrion originally named Jaime as his champion in the Eyrie because he knew Jaime would ride day and night to fight for him, and asks Jaime if he is prepared to fight for him now. Before Podrick leaves King's Landing with Brienne of Tarth to locate the missing Sansa Stark, Bronn has a gift for him from Tyrion. It is the axe that Tyrion used during the Battle of the Blackwater."Oathkeeper" Bronn answers Tyrion's summons a few days after, now garbed in fancier clothes, and reveals Cersei has arranged for him to marry Lollys Stokeworth, the second daughter of Lord Stokeworth and a lackwit, essentially a bribe to sway him from helping Tyrion. The marriage will elevate Bronn's social status once again, becoming a minor nobleman. Bronn is satisfied with the arrangement because Lord Stokeworth's heir, Falyse is barren, thus ensuring Lollys will eventually inherit Castle Stokeworth, especially if Falyse suffers an "accident" beforehand. When Tyrion asks him why he bothered coming, Bronn reminds him of his promise to offer him double of whatever anyone that wanted him to sell Tyrion out was offering. Despite Tyrion's offer of wealth and possibly a portion of the North, Bronn notes that it now appears unlikely that he will control the North through Sansa. Moreover, Bronn openly doubts his ability to defeat Cersei's champion, the huge and fearsome Ser Gregor Clegane, as a single mistake could prove fatal. He points out that, despite their friendship, Tyrion never risked his life for him. Bronn explains: "I like you... I just like myself more." Given the extreme risk, and the very valuable marriage prospect Cersei offered, her bribe was the obvious choice. It was ultimately Bronn's guilt that led him to see Tyrion, deciding that his old friend deserved a face to face explanation. Tyrion is disappointed for his own sake but completely understands Bronn's decision, and notes that Bronn's opportunism is what he liked about him in the first place. They say their goodbyes and shake hands. Tyrion muses that he may have to kill the Mountain himself, joking that it would make for a great song. Bronn solemnly tells him that he hopes to hear it one day, nods apologetically, and leaves."Mockingbird" Season 5 Bronn is taking a stroll with Lollys just outside of Castle Stokeworth. Lollys talks at length about the upcoming wedding, but Bronn seems uninterested about discussing it. He does comfort Lollys when she talks about her sister Falyse, saying that mean people will always get what they deserve. The two are interrupted when they see Jaime near the castle. Jaime intends to bring Myrcella Baratheon back from Dorne to King's Landing and wants Bronn to help him. He also reveals that Cersei has arranged for Willas Bracken to wed Lollys instead of him, which angers Bronn, as he and Cersei had an agreement. Jaime, however, tells Bronn that he will get a much better girl and a much better castle once they return. Bronn asks where they are going, and Jaime responds, "As far south as south goes"."The House of Black and White" Bronn and Jaime journey to Dorne on board a merchant's ship which is heading to Oldtown, jumping ship when they reach the Dornish coastline. Having visited Dorne before, he warns Jaime how dangerous the Dornish are, especially since they despise the Lannisters. Bronn questions Jaime why he simply didn't send someone else to bring Myrcella back to King's Landing, but Jaime insists that he must be the one to accomplish this task. Bronn accurately guesses that Jaime must have released Tyrion from imprisonment, which led to his father's death. Bronn guesses that rescuing Myrcella may be the only way for Jaime to make things right with Cersei. Remembering his old employer, Bronn asks Jaime to give Tyrion his regards if the brothers ever reunite, but Jaime replies that he would kill Tyrion if he ever saw him again. At night, Bronn and Jaime land on the Dornish coast and make camp. In the morning, Bronn saves Jaime from a snake that was about to bite him, which they cook for breakfast. While eating, Bronn remarks that a snake bite would be "a shit way to die", but Jaime believes that all forms of dying are "shit ways". Bronn expresses that he would prefer to die in the comfort of his own home as his sons grovel for his money, while Jaime wishes to die in the arms of the woman he loves. As they depart, Bronn is skeptical that the merchant captain who helped smuggle them into Dorne will keep his mouth shut, even though Jaime gave him a generous amount of gold. Soon after, they are discovered by a passing group of Dornish guards. Although Bronn tries to convince them they are simply lost travelers, the leader orders them to throw their swords in the sand. The two comply, but Bronn swiftly dispatches two of the guards and kills the horse of another, leaving him for Jaime. Jaime manages to block a fatal blow with his golden hand and kills his opponent, while Bronn kills the fourth and final guard. Bronn is happy to finally own a Dornish stallion, but an annoyed Jaime orders Bronn to dig graves for the four guards so no one discovers the bodies."Sons of the Harpy (episode)" Disguised as Dornish soldiers, Bronn and Jaime finally reach the Water Gardens and search for Myrcella. They find her with Trystane Martell, and she is visibly surprised to see Jaime there. When Trystane attempts to intervene, Bronn advises him to step aside and let Jaime and Myrcella talk. Trystane notices the blood on Jaime and Bronn's clothes and goes for his sword, but Bronn strikes him and he falls to the ground. They are attacked by the Sand Snakes, Oberyn Martell's daughters who planned to kidnap Myrcella. Bronn fights with Tyene Sand and Nymeria Sand, easily keeping up with both of them despite taking a small wound, until Areo Hotah and the Dornish guard appear and order them to stand down. After a few tense moments, Bronn drops his sword and is arrested along with the others. He teases Tyene about her age, but she is restrained from attacking him."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Bronn is locked in the dungeons along with the Sand Snakes, repeatedly singing "The Dornishman's Wife" and gaining Tyene's interest, who asks him about his arm. Bronn claims to be fine, and comments on Tyene's beauty, though comparing her unfavorably to other Westerosi women he has been with. Tyene begins to remove her clothes to raise Bronn's blood pressure, causing his nose to bleed and his head to spin, making him collapse. Tyene reveals that she had coated her knives with poison and it is slowly killing him, but shows that she has the antidote and will only give it to him if he says she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Bronn only barely manages to say it and she throws him the antidote, which he drinks, apparently making him feel better."The Gift (episode) Bronn is later released from custody and brought before Doran Martell on Jaime's request. Though Doran is prepared to punish Bronn for his actions, Jaime speaks up for him, claiming that Bronn was only following his orders. Bronn's fate is left up to Trystane, who agrees to show Bronn mercy and set him free, on the condition that Hotah strike him across the face in retaliation for Bronn having struck him earlier. Hotah does the deed."The Dance of Dragons" After being released, Bronn is at the docks with Jaime, Myrcella, and Trystane ready to board a ship back to King's Landing. As Doran sees the group off wishing them a safe journey home, Tyene flirts with Bronn, telling him she might come visit him, to which Bronn sarcastically replies not to wait too long as he's got a noblewoman to marry back home. Tyene cheekily tells him he wants a good girl but needs a bad pussy, and playfully bites his ear. Upon being called by Jaime, Bronn boards the boat that is to take them to their ship and leaves Dorne. However, after the ship has set sail, Myrcella succumbs to poison that was stealthily given to her by Ellaria Sand before their departure. Personality Bronn is sarcastic, with a black sense of humor, and a pragmatic, amoral philosophy for life. However, he is not completely heartless, nor is he sadistic. He openly expresses sympathy to Tyrion after making the pragmatic decision not to champion him during his second trial. After Tyrion asks him if he would murder an innocent baby in front of her mother without question, Bronn denies it and claims that he would ask for a price, implying that he would demand a very high price for such a despicable deed. Despite Bronn's avaricious nature, which is sneered at by more honorable knights, he is a skilled and dangerous fighter.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Bronn entry His combat style centers around speed and agility, dodging enemy attacks instead of blocking them. For this reason, he does not wear heavy armor or capes or use shields, but instead relies on just his sword and knives. He is also a skilled archer"Blackwater" and is apparently literate. His pragmatic approach to combat is the main reason why he refused to fight the Mountain in Tyrion's second trial by combat despite his superior stamina and speed, explaining "One misstep, and I'm dead". Appearances Image gallery Bronn defeats Vardis.jpg|Bronn kicks the corpse of Vardis Egen through the Moon Door in "A Golden Crown". Bronn 1x09.jpg|Bronn in Tyrion's tent in "Baelor". BronnPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Bronn. Bronn-S4.jpg|Bronn in Season 4. Bronn-Profile-HD.png|Bronn watches as the nobles of Dorne arrive to King's Landing in "Two Swords". Family tree Quotes ;Spoken by Bronn ;Spoken about Bronn Behind the scenes *Actor Jerome Flynn portrays Bronn with a Northern English accent (most likely Lancashire), but this is not how he actually speaks in real life. Flynn is from Kent, and Bronn's accent is a deliberate choice for his performance. *On the Season 4 Blu-ray, Bronn narrates the Histories & Lore videos on '''"Sellswords & Hedge Knights", "The Kingsguard" and "Justice of the Seven Kingdoms". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Bronn is a sellsword chance-met at the Crossroads Inn by Tyrion Lannister. He is primarily motivated by money and the possibility of personal power, but has a rough loyalty to those who stand next to him in battle. Despite himself, he develops a grudging admiration and liking for Tyrion's craftiness and cunning, not to mention the gold it gets him. He has a black sense of humor, and a pragmatic, thoroughly amoral philosophy. Tyrion describes Bronn as "an insolent black-hearted rogue". After hearing about Barra's death, Tyrion asks Bronn "If I told you to kill a babe... an infant girl, say, still at her mother's breast... would you do it? Without question?". Bronn answers "Without question? No. I'd ask how much". Bronn's answer reflects his personality very accurately: there's nothing he wouldn't do for money, but there are still some things which would require a massive amount of money to make him do. Even Bronn, however, is utterly disgusted at Tywin when Tyrion explains what he did to Tysha when he was 13 years old (in the TV version, Tyrion was 16 when this happened). Bronn bluntly remarks that whether he was 13 or 30, he'd have killed the man who did that to him. Not much is known about Bronn's past before Tyrion encountered him at the Crossroads Inn. So far in the books, Bronn has made no mention that he has ever been north of the Wall, which he briefly mentioned in the TV series. When asked why he was there, he bluntly said that he was "working". Bronn may have been hired as a guard for a smuggling ship, as illicit trade is actually fairly common between the wildlings and smugglers who circumvent the Wall by sailing around it. Wildlings don't possess the technological sophistication to forge their own iron weapons, and thus are eager to trade with smugglers from the Seven Kingdoms or the Free Cities who are willing to provide them. The wildlings don't have much in the way of wealth but can usually offer rare animal furs for trade, which they obtain from densely furred animals from north of the Wall which have adapted to the cold climate. In past centuries, the Night's Watch tried to stop the fur-for-iron trade along the coasts, but in recent centuries as their numbers dwindled, they abandoned any attempts to prevent passage around the Wall by sea. This smuggling is still dangerous, and a good smuggling crew would probably hire a few extra sellswords for protection. Bronn is not named Commander of the City Watch in the novels, but Jacelyn Bywater is instead. Bronn was made the captain of Tyrion's guard, which is composed of sellswords chosen by Bronn himself. Bronn is knighted after the Battle of the Blackwater for the vital role he played in destroying Stannis's fleet. Bronn was responsible for pulling a large chain across the entrance of the bay after Stannis's fleet entered, trapping them inside once the wildfire trap was sprung, leading to their destruction. The TV series condensed the battle so the chain subplot was removed, but it did still have Bronn play a vital role in the wildfire trap, by having him personally fire a flaming arrow which ignited the leaking ship filled with thousands of jars of wildfire. Following his knighting, Bronn is permitted to claim his own knightly sigil. He chooses a flaming green chain on a smoking grey field to commemorate the battle in which he earned his knighthood. As the chain was removed from the TV series, Bronn's sigil based on it was also not included. A nod to this occurs in Season 4's "Two Swords" when Podrick is describing the sigils of the Dornish envoys, and Bronn wistfully remarks "I need a sigil." After Tyrion kills Tywin and flees Westeros, Bronn actually does marry Lollys Stokeworth, and leaves King's Landing for good. Cersei fears that, even though he declined to fight against Gregor Clegane in the trial by combat because it was too dangerous, he is still ultimately loyal to Tyrion, so she starts doing her best to undermine him. When Lollys' gives birth to her bastard son, conceived when she was raped during the King's Landing riot, Bronn names him Tyrion, to Cersei's annoyance. Bronn does not actually appear physically again after the third novel, though in the next novel his actions at Castle Stokeworth are mentioned and form a running subplot for Cersei. Believing Bronn played a role in Tyrion's escape or may even be sheltering him, Cersei sends someone to assassinate him, but later learns that Bronn killed him, after extracting a confession from his would-be killer that Cersei put the man up to it. Bronn subsequently goes into hiding, but Cersei herself is ultimately arrested before she can take further action. In the books, Bronn and Jaime Lannister do not have any scenes together, and there is no indication that they have even met. Ergo, Jaime does not enlist Bronn to train him in left-handed swordsmanship; instead he asks Ser Addam Marbrand and subsequently Ser Ilyn Payne. This was apparently changed because actor Wilko Johnson (Ser Ilyn) developed pancreatic cancer and had to leave production on the TV series. Furthermore, Jaime and Bronn's journey to Dorne to rescue Princess Myrcella is an invention of the TV series. Jaime actually travels to the Riverlands to oversee the siege of Riverrun, and Bronn does not accompany him, though Bronn is apparently indeed set to accompany Jaime to the Riverlands in the television series. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Bronn es:Bronn it:Bronn pl:Bronn pt-br:Bronn ru:Бронн zh: Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Mercenaries Category:Bronn Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters from Westeros Category:City Watch of King's Landing Category:Season 4 Characters Category:House Stokeworth Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Season 6 Characters